


Jewel Of Liberty

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Honoring a bit of Brian.





	Jewel Of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin came down from the bedroom dressed in his good navy blue suit with a dove gray shirt. Brian looked up from his place sprawled out on the sofa.

“Where are you going all dressed up?”

“Um well there is going to be a little service at Woodies. I picked out your suit, it’s on the bed.”

Brian grumbled as he got up. “Why do we have to get all dressed up its just Woodies?”

“You’ll see.” Justin swats him on the ass. “Now hurry up or we’ll be late.”

Brian donned his pinstriped Armani suit with the red tie that Justin loved so much. Justin wouldn’t answer any more questions about just what they would be doing and what kind of service it was.  
@@@

For one night only Woodies was magically transformed into a gathering hall rather than the gay bar it was. The stage was all set up with a podium and several vases of tasteful arrangements of flowers. In the center of it all, between two lit candles held aloft on a bed of velvet was a special crystal container with something happily floating inside. Brian looked then looked again, no it couldn’t be.

“Justin what is that?”

“This is a wake for your testicle. The guys and all of Liberty wanted to give it a proper send off.”

“Just out of curiosity where the fuck is it going?”

“Oh to a private collector in New York, Queens to be precise. Kind of fitting don’t you think?”

“How the fuck? Did you sell my testicle on e bay?”

“Nooooo how could you think that? I’m hurt. It’s rather a long tale, I’ll tell you later.”

They took their seats close to the stage. 

The mistress of ceremonies began. “Thank you one and all for coming out tonight. Let’s start off with a moment of silence for Brian Kinney’s testicle.”

“I need a drink” Brian grumbled.

Justin gave him a stern look then bowed his head and held Brian’s hand. After the moment had past the speeches began.

Ben stepped up to the podium first. “I just wanted to share my personal memories. Brian had a set of balls like no other I’ve ever experienced. His stamina was awe inspiring. He could go all night and cum like a freight train. I think I speak for everyone when I say this ball will be sadly missed. My next novel will be about my forays with Brian and his balls at the two thousand White Party.”

Brian grumbled “he’s talking like my sex life is already dead.”

“Hush Brian.”

Michael went next. He patted the container fondly. “I can’t say I ever experienced the joy personally but I was its best friend and admirer for so long. I got to touch it once many, many years ago. I’ll never forget that day. You’ll be missed old buddy.” Michael choked up and went back to his seat whipping tears away.

Brian arched his brow as Ted went next. “Wow I can’t believe I’m standing next to Brian Kinney’s testicle, it’s such an honor. I thought it would be bigger but I digress. I’ve always admired the man, the legend” he gestured to the crystal container. “It’s such a shame that it was cut out in its youth. It had many more adventures and exploits then I’ll ever even hope to have.” He turned to the crystal container. “You’ve served many and brought joy to this berg even if it wasn’t to me. I bid you a fond adieu.”

A quartet of bears got up and sang a rendition of “Danny Boy.” By the time they got done there wasn’t a dry eye in the bar, not even Brian. To Brian’s surprise Todd got up next to speak.

“I have to say I’ve never once had the pleasure of having that nut slap against my twinkie ass, and I’ve had a lot of nuts slapping at my back door. We’d always say “hey” to each other and everything was always fine. Best damn nut to walk the earth.” Todd saluted the crystal container.

Justin dabbed at his eyes. A trick got up and spoke his mind.

“You always were a selfish prick. Once was never enough but it was a great fuck, I’ll remember it always.”

Another trick took his place. “I was lucky enough to experience the mighty powerful nut. It couldn’t belong to a better guy. Dear beloved nut you served Pittsburgh an outlaying areas a lot.” 

Finally it was Justin’s turn. Justin walked up to the podium, eye’s already wet. He cleared his throat then looked at the crowd of mourners. “Where to begin, I’m the trick that never left. The one he fucked more than once. I’m Brian’s partner. He was my first and the best. Brian thought me everything I know well except blow jobs, I’m a natural.” He smiled and the crowd laughed. “It was hard loosing a piece of the man you love. The most important thing is I still have him.” Tears streamed down his face. He faced the crystal container. “Goodbye beloved friend. I’ll miss you and I promise I’ll take good care of your twin.” Justin broke down into sobs.

Next everyone filed past the crystal container to say their final goodbyes while someone played taps quietly in the background. The line was quite long. The more dramatic queens sobbed and even a few fainted. Ben, Michael and Hunter filed past. Hunter patted the container. “Later little dude.”

When Justin filed past he pressed a kiss to his fingertips then touched the cool crystal. Brian wasn’t good with goodbyes so he hung back. Justin rejoined his partner and they left to go back to the loft. Brian comforted him with his ability to fuck all night and into the wee hours of the morning. As the sun shone red and gold Brian and Justin lay in a pile of tangled sticky sheets. Somewhere in a private collection Brian’s testicle is proudly displayed in a place of honor.


End file.
